Finale Secrets
by Nephiliam
Summary: At the very end of the anime Haruhi is being passed from Host to Host as they dance. As she danced with Kyoya he asks her to talk. But what could they possibly be talking about?


**One shot!  
><strong>

**Summary -** At the very end of the anime Haruhi is being passed from Host to Host as they dance. As she danced with Kyoya he asks her to talk. But what could they possibly be talking about?

**Rating - **T

**Authors Note -** This is the very end credits of the last episode of the anime. If you skipped it (or never watched the anime) I recommend you do so. Heh, I wrote this at 1 in the morning, excuse me if it sucks.

* * *

><p>As I twirled towards Tamaki Kyoya came from nowhere and continued our dance. Glancing back, Tamaki's face was pale, and then red in anger. I grinned at Kyoya. "He'll be quite angry," I said.<p>

"I don't happen to care," Kyoya replied as we danced away from the angry man. I was getting caught in the flow of the music.

"Sorry about what I said to your father," I finally mumbled. He pulled me closer to him, our chests almost pressing.

"It doesn't matter; he doesn't seem to be too angry anyways." As I twirled again I caught a glimpse of Tamaki's father and Kyoya's father walked side by side towards us, though still a way away in the crowed. It was true, his father didn't seem to be angry, but there was _something _in his eyes that unnerved me. "Anyways, we need to talk," he said as I faced him once more. "Unfortunately now is not the time."

He dipped me and as I came up he whispered in my ear. "Meet me in Music Room 3 after the fireworks festival." He proceeded to turn me around and push me towards the waiting Tamaki. I smiled and we started dancing, but I caught a glimpse of Kyoya turning around and talking to his father.

The fireworks festival came and went; I had no chance to talk with Kyoya before then as Tamaki kept me with him the entire time. I admit, going off in that horse drawn carriage to get him might have sparked the wrong idea in one blonde haired boy's mind. I'd deal with that later.

As the sky fell back into the dark Tamaki started pulling me along after him with the rest of the club, save Kyoya. "Actually," I said, pulling from his grip. "I forgot something in the club room. I need to go and get that."

"Alright, I'll come with you -" Tamaki started.

"No- I should go by myself. I forgot...my extra underwear." I turned and ran into the school building, leaving behind a blushing man yelling, "No one go _anywhere _near that club room!" I chuckled under my breath. Such a virtuous man.

I climbed the staircase, thinking to myself. _What could Kyoya possibly want to talk to me about?_ A small memory of him pulling me onto his bed flashed in my mind and I felt my face get warm, though I wasn't sure why. At the time it had felt like a rush to me, but my quick thinking had kept me calm.

Before I realized it I was standing in front of music room three. I knocked on the door once and slowly opened it to the dark room. _Kyoya must not be here yet, _I thought absently to myself. Closing the door behind me I wandered over to the window. I watched the stream, rubbing my eyes. After such a long day one of the only thing I could really think about now was going home and sleeping.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" Kyoya's voice asked from near the piano. I turned around to see him sitting on the bench.

"You needed to talk to me, sempai?" I asked, staying in my position by the window.

"I did," he nodded, standing and walking over to me. The tap of his shoes echoed across the room and I wondered how I hadn't noticed him. As he stood in front of me he just stared at me, calculating something in his mind. He didn't speak.

"And that would _be_, sempai?"

"My father, as well as Tamaki's father, have had an argument about something."

"What does this have to do with me, Kyoya? Is it about what I said to him?"

He smirked humorously. "I already told you he isn't angry about that."

"But if they had an argument -"

"It seems," he cut in. "Both men have taken a liking to you." My jaw slackened and I stared at him. "They have both decided they'd like to marry you to their sons."

I straightened myself. "That means you and Tamaki," I stated.

"It does," he agreed. "And I've also decided something." He moved, pinning my shoulders against the window and making our faces close to each other. "I'm not going to let Tamaki have you."

I was silent for a minute, my heart racing. _Does he mean it? Is he just toying with me again?_ "Are you doing it again?" I asked in an even tone. "When you did this last time -"

"-Last time," he interjected. "I let you go without a scratch, no foul. _This _time, I'm going to make my point a little more clearer." He moved his head forward, our noses brushing each other. "You. Are. Mine."

"I'm not _anyones_," I glared, suddenly angry this rich bastard was doing this. "I am not yours and I certainly am not Tamaki-sempai's; and that status isn't going to change."

He laughed, his mint breath in my face. "Don't you understand, though? Tamaki isn't right for you, he is childish. _I _on the other hand, am willing to do anything for you - that includes getting a warrant for your arrest."

"Are you threatening me, Kyoya?"

"I believe this is just encouragement."

I sighed and folded my free arms against my chest. "This isn't a very good way to propose you know."

"Would you like me to get on my knees?" he smiled."

"That would be helpful."

As he released me and got on one knee I darted away from him, running past the piano and to the door. I heard him behind me, so very close. I pulled the huge door open and ran straight into Tamaki. "Haruhi, what are you doing?"

I looked behind me,expecting Kyoya to be right there to slam the door in his face, but he had disappeared.

"Just getting my exersice," I lied with a smile.

"I'm sorry that I'm up here- I just thought you were taking so long..."

"It's alright, I can't find it anyways. Let's go, huh?"

As we left I could have sworn I felt eyes on my back. I ignored it, hoping it sent the clear message that this topic was to never be brought up again.

I believe he received the message.

* * *

><p><strong>END! Though I hate how I ended it...<strong>


End file.
